Inside me,you revisi
by whitekei
Summary: raijin days/rape/shizaya/M/lemon/OOC Shizuo punya caranya sendiri untuk menangani Izaya.dan kali ini perkiraan Izaya meleset total,dan kini dia harus menanggung rasa sakit sakit dan mental yang lebih dari perkiraannya.


**DRRR shizaya highschool hard yaoi fanfiction**

**Contains mature contents**

**DRRR(c)Ryohgo Narita**

**Want to read more doujinshis?visit my other account,at: .com**

**Raira academy**

Senja yang cerah ini akan terasa indah kalau saja anjing dan kucing tidak bertengkar di atas atap sekolah sekarang ini..yah..kau pasti tahu maksudnya kan?siapa sebenarnya si anjing pirang dan kucing hitam yang bertengkar kalau bukan Heiwajima Shizuo dan Orihara Izaya..

Orihara Izaya selalu berhasil kabur dari Heiwajima Shizuo,tapi dia manusia juga,kan?setinggi-tingginya kucing melompat,jatuh juga...begitu pulalah hal yang sama terjadi pada Izaya,ada kalanya dia juga bisa terkalahkan oleh Shizuo

Area sekolah pada sore hari terasa sepi karena kebanyakan murid-murid reaira academy sudah pulang ke rumah nya masing-masing,mungkin tidak semua nya sih,tapi maksudnya secara umum

**Atap Raira Academy**

Sesosok pemuda bergakuran hitam dengan kaus merah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai dingin atap sekolah,tepat di depannya berdirilah orang yang membuatnya sampai penuh luka-luka dan memar itu,berambut pirang dan mengenakan seragam sekolah berjas biru.

"uhuk..huk...huk...!ne..shizu-chan...bagaimana kalau hari ini kita akhiri saja dulu?aku rasa aku sedang tidak enak badan.."mohon si informan lemah

Shizuo hanya menatapnya remeh.

"siapa yang ingin dikejar duluan tadi?bukannya kamu?kau kira aku akan menerima tawaran mu dan membiarkanmu begitu saja?jangan berfikiran dangkal begitu kecoaaakkk!(menginjak punggung izaya dengan keras)jangan membuatku tertawa!"jawab shizuo sambil mencekik erat leher izaya.

"uugghh...uugg...ya..ya..m...mmett..eee...shi..zu-ch...aaannn..."kedua tangan Izaya berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan kanan shizuo yang mencekik entahlah...2 tangan milik izaya masih saja tidak kuat untuk melepaskannya..sampai izaya akhirnya putus asa mencakari tangan shizuo pun masih tidak ada gunanya

Melihat ekspresi Izaya yang begitu moe(baca:kesakitan) imut(baca:sesak) dan hopeless,shizuo merasa inilah kesempatan yang tepat untuk membalas perbuatan izaya yang selalu mengesalkan hatinya.

"kau tahu izaaayaa..kau harus tau apa hukumannya kalau kau kalah dan terkejar olehku"seringai shizuo.

"eh..?"izaya menatap shizuo dengan sayu"apa kau sebegitu teganya padaku?"izaya menanyai nya dengan nada suara jahil seperti biasa.

tersenyum manis.

" SANGAT tega"

'dia menjawabnya tanpa ragu-ragu...'fikir Izaya dalam hati,tiba-tiba saja bulu kuduknya berdiri semua...

''tapi bukan disini aku akan pergi''ucap shizuo

Jangan fikir shizuo akan membiarkan izaya berjalan dengan nyaman,dia menjambak rambut hitam Izaya sambil menyeretnya.

Izaya meraung-raung keras saat dengan kasarnya shizuo menjambak rambutnya

"shizu-chhhhaaaannn,jangan jambak rambutkuu!lepaskannn!"

Izaya dibawa ke ruangan kelas yang sudah tidak dipakai lagi,dulunya itu adalah ruangan klub astronomi,tapi karena hanya sedikit yang berminat maka aktivitas klub itu sudah tidak terpakai lagi,tapi ruangan ini masih tetap terawat.

Izaya dibanting ke meja panjang putih yang terdapat didalam ruangan itu

"aaww...shizu-chan kasar sekali..."ringis Izaya sambil megusap rambutnya

Helai-helai rambut Izaya lepas dari tangan kanan shizuo

Shizuo menoleh pada Izaya dengan ekspresi poker face

"tenang..aku akan kasar padamu secara fisik dan mental sekarang"

Shizuo tersenyum sangat manis

Muka Izaya berubah pucat

"shall we begin now?"shizuo memulai pembicaraan

"hee...heii,jangan bodoh!aku tidak akan menang kalau adu tenaga denganmu,shizu-chaannn!apa kau mau dipenjara polisi di umur sekolah begini!?"Izaya mencoba membuat penawaran pada Shizuo.

" hanya ingin membuatmu menderita sampai kau ingin mati dengan sangat buruknya"jawab shizuo,tenang.

Izaya mencoba menangkis tangan shizuo ketika tangan itu mencoba mendekatinya

'sial,pisau lipatku sudah habis tadi di atap sekolah..cepat atau lambat aku bisa kalah'gumam Izaya dalam hati.

Glek...apa yang dikhawatirkan Izaya akhirnya terjadi...

Tiba-tiba shizuo menarik kepala izaya dan membenturkannya ke permukaan itu di lakukannya berkali-kali.

"HUWAAAAA...!SHI..shi zu chaaannnn,st...stoopppppp!sakit!kepalaku sakit!"pinta Izaya putus asa.

Akhirnya shizuo membenturkan kepala Izaya terakhir di permukaan meja dan membiarkan kening Izaya menempel di permukaan meja

Shizuo melepas dasinya

Izaya yang masih merasa pusing karena kepalanya dibenturkan berkali-kali ke tembok tidak memperhatikan kalau Shizuo sudah mengikat kedua tangannya dengan dasi.

"aa..a...aaaaaaarrrggghhhhhhhhhhh...sakiiitt..."keluh Izaya kesakitan,kepalanya masih menempel di permukaan meja,dia begitu kesakitan,bahkan untuk hanya sekedar mengangkat kepalanya sekara g tidak mampu.

Dia sadar dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan shizuo dalam bidang tenaga,kecuali jika shizuo sedang di bawah pengaruh obat.

Dia sadar lebih baik saat ini ia akan lebih baik membiarkan Shizu-chan melakukan apa yang dia suka,percuma melawannya...izaya sudah pasrah

Memang apa sih hal paling terburuk yang bisa dilakukan oleh otak si protozoan?palling dia akan memukulnya sampai babak belur...habis itu dia akan ke rumah shinra untk diobati, .

Dangkal...dangkal...itu benar-benar pemikiran yang sangat dangkal,Izaya...

Sreetttss..!shizuo menyimpul mati ikatan dasi di kedua pergrlangan tangan Izaya

'sakiit...tanganku mati rasa...'keluh Izaya dalam dia tidak mengatakannya karena dia pun tau hal itu percuma.

Shizuo mengambil kursi dan mengangkatnya dengan 1 tangan,dan kemudian dia memukulkannya tepat di punggung Izaya.

Karena diserang kursi dari samping,Izaya otomatis tergeser posisinya dari meja dan jatuh bersama kursi dari meja panjang putih ke

permukaan lantai,

Sudah jatuh,tertimpa kursi,itulah yang sekarang sedang menimpa Izaya.

"uh...uhh..."bahkan mengeluh kesakitan pun tak mampu Izaya lakukan.

"naas benar keadaanmu sekarang,Izaya..."tapi ekspresi shizuo terlihat senang

"dan kau yang membuatku seperti ini,kan?"jawab Izaya dengan nada "ini kan salahmu!"

"tenang,aku akan membuatmu lebih menderita lagi"balas shizuo tenang.

Pelan-pelan shizuo mendekati Izaya,dia duduk dekat tempat Izaya terbaring,tangannya perlahan-lahan masuk ke dalam kaos merah Izaya menyusuri permukaan kulitnya.

Si raven bermata merah kaget

"aa...apa yang mau kau lakukan!?jangan sentuh aku!"marah si pemilik tubuh itu

"lihat saja,flea..."

"...o/[]/o...ja...janngan sentuh aku di bagian situuu!"cegah Izaya sebisanya sambil bangun dari posisi terbaringnya tadi dengan susah payah.

Shizuo mendorong kening Izaya sehingga jatuh dan terbaring lagi.

"shizu-chhhhaaaaaannnnnnnnnn!"izaya gelagepan saat tangan shizuo sudah mencapai ke bagian dadanya

"jangan berteriak seperti anak cewek,Izaya...kamu cowok,bukan sih?"

"!"

''tapi siapapun pasti akan bereaksi sama kalau kau menyentuh bagian sensitif mereka seperti ini,silly bastaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrddddddd ddd!"

"oh,ini bagian sensitifmu?baiklah kalau begitu"

'bego!aku seharusnya tidak bilang!'sesal izaya

Shizuo menaikkan kaos merah izaya sampai ke bagian atas sehingga memperlihatkan kehalusan kulit yang selama ini hanya tersembunyi di dalam

"walaupun kau laki-laki,tubuhmu halus sekali seperti perempuan..."

"he?apa-apaan kamu ini?let me goo!"izaya mencoba menendang shizuo,tapi hal itu juga tidak berpengaruh.

Shizuo mendekati muka izaya dan berbisik di dekat telinganya

"aku bisa mencium bau kadota darimu."

Izaya tersentak kaget

"i...itu tidak ada alasan yang khusus!kau juga tahu kan kalau aku suka memeluk dotachin!"

Mendengar hal itu,mata shizuo tiba-tiba membesar,secara refleks dia merobek kaos merah yang menutupi tubuh Izaya.

'i..ini tidak seperti shizu-chan yang seperti biasanya!apa yang akan dia lakukan!?aku sebenarnya tidak ingin memikirkan hal ini,tapi setting ini benar-benar membuatku seperti akan diperkosa...'pasrah izaya

"apa urusannya denganmu,shizu-chaan!ini bukan masalah mu kan kalau kau mencium bau kadota dari tubuhku!berhenti bersikap seperti anjing begitu!"

Mendengar itu,shizuo merangkak di atas tubuh Izaya dan memeluknya secara perlahan.

"manusia itu kadang-kadang meniru perilaku hewan,kau tahu itu,kan?"tanya shizuo dengan lembut.

"haaa?apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"maksudku...

MANA ADA ANJING YANG SENANG DAERAH KEKUASAANNYA TERCEMAR OLEH BAU MAKHLUK LAIN!''

Nada suara shizuo berubah menjadi lebih paling tegas yang pernah izaya dengar dari seorang heiwajima shizuo

Pupil mata izaya membesar

"eh?apa maksudmu itu..."ucapnya seakan tidak percaya,itu majas personifikasi,kan?dia tahu itu

Shizuo tidak membiarkan Izaya menyelesaikan kata-katanya sampai selesai,dia membungkam mulut Izaya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya menyentuh tubuh korbannya

"hhmmpphhhh!sh...mpphhhhhhh!izu...mmpphhh... !"teriakan izaya tertahan

Saat tangan hangat shizuo menyentuh benjolan kecil pink di dada Izaya,Izaya otomatis kaget dan ambruk ke lantai lagi.

"ah...haa...aahha...aaa...aaaa..."rona merah dengan peluh keringat sudahmembanjiri mukanya

"hahahaha...aku nggak nyangka,ternyata ini juga bagian yang sensitif?kau bersuara aneh banget tadi"ejek shizuo

Izaya merasa malu bukan main karena dia bersuara seperti tadi

"suara mendesah seperti pelacur tadi,..."shizuo menatap dingin Izaya

"ng?"izaya mengangkat kepalanya,balas menatap shizuo dengan heran dan kesal

"aku ingin mendengar nya lagi,tidak...maksudku aku ingin kau mendesah yang lebih bagus lagi "

Ekspresi izaya berubah menjadi pucat dan ketakutan

"ma...masa' sih,kau berencana untuk..."tanpa sadar Izaya bergerak mundur dari Shizuo

Tentu saja itu terkejar oleh Shizuo

"hee...hentikaaannnnn!shi...!ffftttttt!"

Shizuo membungkam mulut izaya dengan tangan kirinya lagi

"diamlah,nanti orang-orang akan datang"bisik dingin shizuo,sambil tangannya dengan sigap melepas celana dan boxer Izaya.

Di detik selanjutnya,Izaya sudah dalam keadaan setengah telanjang,celana panjang dan boxer yang dipakainya tadi sudah terlepas dari kakinya karena dilepas paksa oleh shizuo.

'aku tidak percaya ini,aku belum pernah sebelumnya tampil seperti ini di hadapan orang!ini memalukan!'pikir Izaya

'wah...*****mu kecil juga,ya?"

'! 'rasa marah dan dipermalukan yang sudah setinggi menara eifffel di dalam diri Izaya,namun dia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

"thats okay,too "hibur(?) shizuo

Melihat izaya yang tidak kunjung tenang,shizuo menyentuh kulit a*s ( author tidak mau nulisnya,ah L ,ganti * nya dgn s )dan mencubitnya

"nggg!haaa!"Izaya refleks melirik ke arah a*s nya

Karena merasa di ambang darurat,dengansekuat tenaga ia menggigit tangan shizuo hingga terlepas

"ap...apaan kamu itu?got excited when you see my a*s?!"

"and you?is my hand is delicious?lihat,tanganku sampai berdarah begini karena gigitanmu"

"kamu pantas mendapatkannya!dasar maniak!lepas ikatan dasimu yang ada di tanganku dan kembalikan celanaku!"

Shizuo melihat izaya dari atas sampai bawah,ketika melihat **** shizuo mendadak tertawa terbahak-bahak

"HAHAHHAHHHHHAAAHHHAAAAHAHAHA HAAHAHAAAAHHAAHA!"

"A..apa yang lucu!?"

Shizuo menunjuk **** Sembari menutupi mulutnya sendiri seakan tidak tahan ingin tertawa lagi

"keringan teripang menggantung?"

! 0/[ ]/0 !

Izaya langsung mengambil posisi yang bisa menyembunyikan ***** nya,dengan ekspresi muka yang bercampur antara marah ,malu dan kesal dia jadi salah tingkah

"SH...SHIZU-CHAAANNN KETERLALUAAANNNNNN!MEMANGNYA KENAPA KALAU ***** KU KECIL!DASAR GIANT ROOOOOOTTTTTTTTT!GIANT ELEPHANNTT!"

'kawaii,ne..."fikir shizuo didalam hatinya,di matanya izaya terlihat seperti kucing yg lagi ngamuk-mgamuk.

Original version:

"woi,protozoan,kamu mendengarkan aku,tidak?"kaki izaya menendang-nendang shizuo

Shizuo version:

"graaawww...graaaoouuuuwwww graawwwll graaaooooo...owwowll...meong?"

-version end-

"shizu-cchhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa annnnnnnnnn!"

Tendangan terakhir Jgoodjob,izayakunJ

"ow...hh..."hidung shizuo berdarah,shizuo mengelapnya dengan lengan baju bartendernya

"aku tidak akan membuang-buang waktu tidak akan bermurah hati lagi padamu"lanjut shizuo lagi

Shizuo dengan kasarnya memposisikan izaya dalam posisi meringkuk sambil bersimpuh dengan lutut sementara shizuo memeganginya dari shizuo memegangi izaya tidak dapat dikatakan juga kalau itu lembut,tangan kanan meremas **** pink di dada dan tangan kiri memainkan ****di bawah adalah cara memeluk yang sadis

"he..hentikan menyentuh bagian tubuh yang itu,shizu-chaaannn..."mohon izaya terengah-engah

"tidak akan,bersiap sajalah dengan rasa sakit yang akan kau rasakan"jawab shizuo dengan singkat

Alis izaya mengerinyit saat merasakan tangan shizuo telah menjelajahi a*s nya,melewati belahan sempit

"hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh hhhhhh!~~~"

"be quiet and let me fuck you"

Setitik air mata rasanya tidak tahan ingin segera keluar dari bola mata Izaya

"ja...ja...jangan...shizu-chan...!shizu...shi..."

Izaya benar-benar ketakutan

Jari jemari shizuo makin mendekati lubang sempit milik izaya,jari telunjuk shizuo menyentuhnya dengan sedikit tekanan ke dalam agar lebih yakin dengan apa yang ditemukannya,dan benar,bagian atas jari telunjuk itu dengan sedikit paksaaan bisa masuk, shizuo sekarang ada di jalan yang tepat.

"aku rasa 3 jari sekaligus pun kamu akan mampu menahan rasa sakitnya,kan?"

"...shi..."saat izaya akan menjawab pertanyaan shizuo,izaya merasakan ada sesuatu yang sukses masuk kedalam tubuhnya

"jawabanmu terlalu lambat,izaya-kun~~~~"

Didalam a*s izaya,jari jemari shizuo bergerak-gerak kedalam dan mencoba memperlebar diameter "lubang"shizuo tidak terkesan hati-hati saat melakukannya,dia menggerakkan jari jemarinya sesuka itu membuat izaya meraung-raung pelan menahan sakit,tapi dia tidak ingin shizuo mendengar suara kesakitannya,atau lebih tepat dibilang suara mendesah?itu pun tidak dapat dikatakan salah.

Makin kedalam,Izaya makin merasa kesakitan,namun dia tetap tidak mau shizuo mendengarnya berteriak,sehingga dia mencoba mengantisipasinya dengan mengigit dasi yang terikat di kedua pergelangan benar-benar gemetaran

'seperti dugaanku,kutu tengik ini tidak akan gampang membiarkanku bisa mendengar suara mendesahnya...I wonder...lubang ini bisa sampai sedalam apa?'gumam Shizuo

Secara tidak sengaja salah satu jari shizuo menyentuh 'sweet spot'izaya

"hyaaaaaaaa...aaaaahhhhh!"izaya kehilangan pertahanannya

Mendengar desahan izaya tadi,shizuo tertawa terkekeh-kekeh

"akhirnya kau mendesah juga...kamu menikmati jari-jari ku yang sekarang ada didalam dirimu,kan?kau benar-benar masochist..."

"ti...tidak!bu..bukan begitu!"

"oh ya?kalau begitu tidak apa-apa kalau aku keluarkan sekarang,kan?"

Izaya terdiam sejenak

'ini memalukan dan sakit sekali,tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu perasaan yang mengatakan kalau aku menyukainya,aku merasa nyaman,tapi...'terjadi perdebatan dalam hatinya

Izaya menundukkan kepalanya tenggelam diantara kedua tangannya yang menempel di lantai

"te..teruskan saja..."

Shizuo menyeringai sejenak

"as your wish, !your inside is enough nice and warm for my fingers,but..."

Izaya kaget,dan lagi-lagi berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya

"untukmu,kurasa tidak ada gunanya untuk hati-hati,kan?aku bisa melakukannya dengan kasar semauku saja,dan karena aku sudah menemukan 'sweet spot'mu,aku rasa aku tidak perlu mempersiapkan mu dulu,ah...bukannnya kau malah akan senang kalau kau disakiti?karena itulah kan kau dekat dengan shiki-san?"

"i...itu..."

Bola mata izaya sudah tidak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi,mengalirkan bulir air mata pertamanya sembari melirik apa yang shizuo lakukan di bagian belakangnya,dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya

Shizuo yang sekilas tidak sengaja melihat ekspresi Izaya yang seperti itu,mengusap rambut izaya dari belakang dengan tangan yang bersih(tentunya )

Izaya yang merasa shizuo mengusap rambutnya segera menoleh,tapi shizuo lebih cepat menarik tangannya

"shizu-chan..."

Shizuo tidak memberi respon,izaya kembali menundukkan kepalanya,menganggap hal yang td dia rasakan cuma ilusi.

Sszziiipp...,terdengar suara resleting yang dibuka

Izaya yang mendengarnya semakin bergidik ketakutan dengan apa yang akan menimpanya mulai dari sekarang.

Tapi shizuo ternyata tidak memasukan ****nya langsung,dia menunggu dulu sejenak reaksi Izaya dan meletakkan dulu ***** di sela-sela a*s Izaya.

"bagaimana?sekarang kau dapat penggambaran sebagaimana besarnya 'sesuatu'yang akan masuk ke dalam diri kamu,kan?

Izaya tersentak dari tempat dia menundukkan kepalanya sedari tadi

"tu..tunggu dulu!ii...iiittuuu...nggak mungkin,kan?jangan bercanda shizu-chan!aku nggak mungkin bisa menanggungnya!tubuhku tidak mungkin ku...aa...tt...t..!"cegahnya dengan nada suara ngeri saat melirik apa yang akan 'memasuki'tubuhnya nanti.

"MEMANGNYA AKU PEDULI DENGAN HAL ITU!''sahut shizuo

Dalam sekali gerakan,****sudah menembus lubang a*s izaya,sedikit darah mengalir dari lubang a*s karena dipaksa untuk mencukupi ukuran diameter *****

"AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaa... ...aaa...aaa...!nnnnNNNNNNnnn...!..."kedua pupil bola mata izaya mengecil bersamaan ketika **** makin dalam memasuki dirinya.

'this is no good...dia sudah berada di dalam diriku?aku tidak bsa membayangkannya ...rasanya sakit sekali...seperti tongkat baseball...'

Shizuo mencoba mengatur posisi,dia mengangkat paha Izaya dan membalikkannya sehingga kini Izaya bukan di 'doggy style' memposisikannya dalam posisis berbaring.

Merasa malu,Izaya menutupi mukanya dengan tangan(ingat,masih diikat dasi! J)shizuo yang kesal,menarik tangan izaya agar ekspresi wajah orang yang dia cintai sekaligus yang dia benci,terlihat.

"kau malu?lihat..senti demi senti *****ku masuk ke dalam dirimu"

"ja..Jangan mengatakan hal yang seperti itu!'rona merah memenuhi mukanya

'aku benar-benar merasa penuh!cepatlah keluar,shizu-chann!aku bisa merasakan bagaimana kau bergerak di dalam tubuhku!ini menyakitkan!'

"he?kau makin ketat rasanya,kalau begini bagaimana aku bisa bergerak?lebarkanlah kakimu lagi,izaya.."suruh shizuo,sambil membuka sendiri kaki Izaya

Saat membuka kedua kaki Izaya menjadi lebih lebar,Shizuo menyadari kalau ***** izaya masih mengerti apa artinya dia membiarkannya saja.

Izaya tidak menganggap hal itu menyenangkan,ya,tentu saja..kehilangan 'pertama kalinya' di tangan orang yang dicintai tapi dianggap membenci sangatlah menyakitkan.

'si..al-sial...apa yang kan terjadi didalam tubuhku?jangan bergerak,onegai...'

"kau mau aku melepas dasi yang mengikat tanganmu?"tanya shizuo, dengan nada yang masih sama dengan yang sebelumnya.

...hening

"tidak perlu lagi..."jawab izaya lemah

"kenapa?kalau tanganmu kulepas,kamu bisa menyerangku dengan pisau lipat yang kau sembunyikan di dalam kantong gakuranmu,kan?"

"I'm is the reason..."

.

.

.

.lagipula seenarnya pisauku sudah habis kok...

.

'shi..shizu-chan?"panggil Izaya

...

"apa..ini yang 'pertama'kalinya untukmu?..."

Izaya tercenggang,berfikir apa shizuo tidak tahu bedanya antara yang belum pernah dan sudah pernah

"menurutmu bagaimana?saat kau...memasuki'nya'...rasanya bagaimana?ketat?hangat?atau apa?pasti enak untukmu,dan aku harus menderita sakit pinggang untuk beberapa hari kedepan!hahaha...!ha...haha...(nadanya berubah menjadi datar)

Tes...tes...tes...setitik demi setitik air mata izaya mengalir

"i..ini...sakit sekali...aku khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada tubuhku untuk kedepannya...''

"I..Izaya..."tangan shizuo hendak menyentuh kepala izaya dari belakang

"AAAaa..aaaawwwwwwwhhhhhhhhh!ja..jangan bergerak,shizu-chan!sakit!"teriak izaya

Secara refleks,shizuo mundur,namun ternyata hal itu juga membuat Izaya saat melihat ke a*s izaya,shizuo menyadari kalau ada sedikit darah yang mengalir dari situ(whitekei:aku Cuma ingin membuat cowok punya 'tanda'seperti cewek =_='')

'gawat,mendengar pernyataan dari Izaya tadi membuat ku makin berhasrat...aku tak menyangka...kukira shiki-san atau kadota sudah menyentuh nya duluan...ini..kesempatan bagus...ugh...sebentar lagi aku ingin cumming,tapi rangsangannya belum terlalu cukup...ah...aku sudah tidak tahu lagi...I'll cumming inside him,dont care he likes it or not...'pikir shizuo.

tangan shizuo memegang paha Izaya,menekankan ***** masuk lebih dalam lagi,dia tidak peduli dengan tangisan Izaya yang memohonnya berkali-kali untuk berhenti,bahkan dia sempat menarik ****Izaya sehingga Izaya kesakitan.

''shi...shizu-chan...ku..kumohon hentikann!sudah cukuppp!suu..sudaaahhh!''

''diam!perhatikan dan rasakan saja!''jawab Shizuo dengan ketus

Shizuo mulai bergerak maju dan mundur,tentu saja perlakuan seperti itu membuat rasa sakit yang harus ditanggung Izaya makin bertambah dan bertambah

tapi kemudian Izaya merasakan satu kejutan lain lagi

dia bisa merasakan kalau ada semacam rasa basah yang tiba-tiba terasa dari dalam tubuhnya

ya apa lagi kalau bukan...

Izaya bergidik ngeri,dia berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga dan keberaniannya

"SHIZU-CHAAAANNNNN,DONT CUMMING INSIDE ME,YOU BASTAARRRDDDDDDDDDDD!''

shizuo tidak peduli

cairan putih kental mulai mengalir dari a*s hole Izaya melewati pahanya yang tidak berhenti bergetar sedari tadi.

shizuo lega,keinginannya tercapai,dengan pelan-pelan dia mengeluarkan dirinya sendiri dari dalam diri Izaya

setelah Shizuo keluar,Izaya langsung ambruk menimpa lantai,kehabisan tenaga.

rasa sakit,sedih,marah,kesal dan lain-lain bercampuran...

Izaya pingsan dengan airmata di matanya...

saat dia terbangun sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa,tangannya sudah tidak diikat dasi bangkit dari ketidaksadarannya dan melihat keadaan dirinya sendiri,penuh luka,penuh bitemarks dan...di antara kakinya...ada cairan putih kental yang dia tau siapa pemiliknya...

tubuhnya makin bergetar dan bergetar,kepala Izaya merunduk diantara kedua tangannya,tangisannya tumpah

''masih ada sisa diri shizu-chan di tubuhku,ini sangat menjijikkan...!''


End file.
